pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alfred Brendel
geb. 5. Januar 1931 in Wiesenberg, Nordmähren. Alfred Brendel ist einer der bedeutendsten Pianisten des 20. Jahrhunderts. Neben seiner musikalischen Arbeit hat er auch immer über die Musik in Aufsätzen reflektiert, sehr ausführlich über Beethovens Klavierwerk.500px |center |Brendel in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Detail aus der Website [http://www.alfredbrendel.com/gallery.php Alfredbrendel.com] Biographie Ersten Klavierunterricht bekam er als Sechsjähriger und es stellte sich bald heraus, dass er Talent hatte. Von 1941 an wurde er in Harmonielehre unterrichtet, doch der Zweite Weltkrieg verhindert zunächst, dass er sich weiter intensiv der Musik widmen konnte. Alfred Brendels künstlerische Laufbahn begann daher erst um 1948 in Graz. Dort studierte er Orchesterleitung und Komposition und gab als Siebzehnjähriger sein erstes Konzert. Vielfältig kulturell interessiert konzentrierte er sich trotz seines Musikstudiums nicht nur auf die Gestaltung von Klängen, sondern beschäftigte sich ebenso mit Malerei, Literatur, den Schönen Künsten und vertiefte sich in philosophische Schriften. Seine Lehrer Edwin Fischer, Paul Baumgartner und Eduard Steuermann verhalfen ihm zum nötigen Feinschliff, trotzdem ließ er sich Zeit, den Trubel des Konzertbetriebes mitzumachen. Ein Jahr nach seinem Debüt ging er als Preisträger des Busoni-Wettbewerbs in Bozen hervor und von diesem Zeitpunkt an baute er Stück für Stück seine internationale Karriere auf. Brendels Kunst speiste sich von Anfang an aus dem Verständnis eines Universalgelehrten mit musischem Schwerpunkt, und so schaffte er es mühelos, sich durch intellektuell durchdrungene Qualität seiner Interpretationen einen Namen zu machen. 1960 spielte er im Rahmen der Salzburger Festspiele zum ersten Mal mit den Wiener Philharmonikern, in den folgenden Jahren stieg er Stufe um Stufe die Erfolgsleiter hinauf. Alfred Brendel konzertierte während der Sechziger erfolgreich auf Bühnen in aller Welt, gab dann von 1969/70 an Meisterkurse in Wien und ließ sich 1970 in London nieder. Brendels Interpretationen legen dabei besonderen Wert auf die Ausgewogenheit der Ausdrucksmittel. Fernab von jeder vordergründigen Virtuosität sucht er nach dem Kern der Musik in den Kompositionen und gestaltet außerordentlich intensive und nachhaltige Versionen vor allem der Werke von Beethoven, Mozart und Schubert. Und er entwickelte einen enzyklopädischen Anspruch in der Umsetzung ganzer Zyklen. In den Jahren 1982/83 zum Beispiel ging er mit dem kompletten Zyklus der 32 Beethoven-Sonaten auf Tournee. Bereits 1970 hatte er begonnen, gemeinsam mit Neville Marriner und dem Kammerorchester „Academy of St. Martin in the Fields“ die Mozart'schen Klavierkonzerte komplett einzuspielen. Er brillierte außerdem als Interpret von Liszt, konzentrierte sich jedoch immer wieder auf die deutsche Klassik. Dazu passt auch, dass Brendel am liebsten live aufnimmt, um den Charakter der Musik jenseits der Studiotechnik einzufangen. Als einer der bedeutendsten Pianisten seiner Generation wurde Brendel außerdem mit zahlreichen Preisen und Ehrungen bedacht. Von den Universitäten von Köln, London, Oxford, Sussex, Warwick und Yale bekam er die Ehrendoktorwürde verliehen. Am 14. Mai 2004 wurde ihm der mit 150.000 Euro dotiert Siemens-Musikpreises in München für sein musikalisch interpretatorisches Lebenswerk übergeben. Im Jahr 2008 folgte der Herbert-von-Karajan Musikpreis, 2009 neben der Ehrendoktorwürde der Hochschule für Musik Franz Liszt in Weimar der als Nobelreis der Musik geltende „Praemium Imperiale“. Musikhochschule Stuttgart, 14.12.2011 2011 Dezember *6. bis 9.12.: drei Lectures "Die Schule des Hörens" in der Liederhalle Stuttgart *11.12.: Masterclass in der Musikhochschule Stuttgart Musikhochschule Stuttgart, 14.12.2011 *12.12.: Vortrag „Charakter in der Musik“ im Mozart-Saal der Alten Oper, Frankfurt Frankfurter Allgemeine, 11.12.2011, 14.12.2011 =Diskographie= Brendel spielte in den 60er Jahren für die Labels Vox, Turnabout und Vanguard zahlreiche Klavierwerke ein. Diese Werke sind 2008 vollständig auf CD zugänglich gemacht worden. Alfred Brendel. The Complete Vox, Turnabout and Vanguard Solo Recordings, 35CDs in Box: Brillant Classics. Bei Fox-Turnabout erschien ein (fast) vollständiger Beethoven-Zyklus, den er in den Jahren 1958 bis 1964 einspielte. Alfred Brendel: Über Musik, München 2001, hier zitiert nach der Taschenbuchausgabe von 2007, dritte Aufl. 2010, S. 35 ff.. 1964 * Beethoven. Diabelli Variations (LP: Turnabout TV 34139S /England) Discogs, 14.12.2011: piano forte blog, 19.4.2012, 19.4.2012 Alfred Brendel - Diabelli Variations (turnabout TV 34139) A 500.jpg Alfred Brendel - Diabelli Variations (turnabout TV 34139) B 500.jpg Alfred Brendel - Diabelli Variations (turnabout TV 34139) L1 500.jpg Alfred Brendel - Diabelli Variations (turnabout TV 34139) L2 500.jpg 1995 *''Schubert. Complete Impromptus, D.899&935 - Allegretto, D915 - 11 Ecossaises, D.781 - Hungarian Melody, D817'' (CD: DECCA 442 543-2) Originalveröffentlichung der Impromptus wahrscheinlich 1975 auf einer Philips LP (Kat.-No. 9500 357), siehe Discogs, 25.1.2013 DECCA 442 543-2_AA_500.jpg DECCA 442 543-2_L.jpg DECCA 442 543-2_CC.jpg 2008 *''The Complete Vox, Turnabout and Vanguard Solo Recordings'' (35CDs in Box: Brillant Classics 93761) Brillant Classics Site, 19.4.2012 Anmerkungen Literatur und Quellen Werke von Alfred Brendel *Über Musik. Sämtliche Essays und Reden. München: Piper 2005 Alfred Brendel - Über Musik (Piper TB 2010) 500.jpg Online *Alfred Brendel, offizielle Website, 14.12.2011 *Alfred Brendel bei Wikipedia, 14.12.2011 *Alfred Brendel bei Discogs Zeitschriftenbeiträge/Interviews *Alfred Brendel. "Ich sehe das Ende klar und tränenlos" Die Zeit, 19.12.2008, 14.12.2011 *Pianist Alfred Brendel. "Man hat mich nicht vergessen", Die Zeit, 5.1.2011 (Interview zum 80. Geburtstag), 14.12.2011 *Im Gespräch: Alfred Brendel. „Man muss als Künstler zwei widersprechende Dinge zugleich tun“ Frankfurter Allgemeine Rhein-Main, 11.12.2011, 14.12.2011 Kategorie:Pianisten Kategorie:Alfred Brendel (1931)